Ill Fortune
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: Pippin looks in the palantir, is scolded by Merry, and Legolas argues with Aragorn. Both are hurt by the words. Then, Pippin and Legolas are kidnapped from Rohan. Can the others find them before it is too late? character death. AU.
1. You Shouldn't Have Looked

-1**This is actually my first Rings fanfic, I usually do CSI ones, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Full Summary: After Pippin looks into the crystal ball, Gandalf and the others are infuriated at him, all except for Legolas. After harsh words exchanged between Legolas and Aragorn, Legolas and Pippin are kidnapped from Rohan. Can the remainder of the Fellowship find them before it is too late? Character death…sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Lord of the Rings." That was all Tolkien and his creative mind.**

**Ill Fortune**

1. You Shouldn't Have Looked

It was dark and cold that night, the shadow of Mordor quickly spreading. Sauron was very intent upon finding his ring. He was infuriated now, having seen that hobbit through the glass ball. He knew they were getting closer.

Gandalf shook Pippin angrily. "Why?! Why, you fool of a Took, would you look into the orb when you were specifically told not to?!"

Pippin looked up at Gandalf, shock and terror in his eyes. "I…I'm s-sorry. I couldn't help it, I had to look."

Gandalf looked enraged. "What did you tell him?"

Pippin shook. "I…I told him about Frodo…and the ring."

From across the room Aragorn sighed and rubbed his forehead. Legolas and Gimli stared at the ground. Merry looked at Pippin, angry and worried at the same time. Gandalf sighed, setting Pippin back on his bed. Gandalf motioned for Aragorn to follow him from the room.

Aragorn looked at Gandalf. "Gandalf, what is wrong?"

"He thinks Pippin has the ring. Surely he will come searching for it."

"What should we do?"

"I'll take him tomorrow and ride for Gondor. It's the only safe place for him now."

After Aragorn left with Gandalf, Pippin sat on the floor and began to cry. He looked up to find Merry standing over him. "Merry?"

"Why did you do it, Pip? You knew it was dangerous, how could you be so stupid?!"

Pippin looked shocked and hurt. "Merry…I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"Of course you didn't think, Pippin! When do you ever think?!" Merry shouted.

"Merry, please," Pippin pleaded, tears filling his eyes again.

"No, Pippin, you should have learned by now. Gandalf didn't want to bring you, you're just a burden!"

"That's enough now, Merry," Legolas said suddenly. He knelt down and placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "He doesn't need to be tormented."

Everyone except Pippin looked up when Gandalf and Aragorn reentered, ready to hear Pippin's fate.

**TBC. I know it's not really interesting yet, but it's getting there! R&R for some imaginary Lembas bread. Hannon le for reading! **


	2. You Shouldn't Protect Him

-1**Sorry this took a few days, I have been trying to improve the story a little. The chapters may be short still, but they're getting longer. Thanks for all the helpful reviews so far, glad you guys are reading. **

**Goheno nin - Forgive me**

**Mellon-nin - My friend**

2. You Shouldn't Protect Him

"Mr. Took and I shall be riding for Gondor at first light," Gandalf said, looking at Pippin. "And perhaps teach him some responsibility along the way."

Pippin wiped away tears and Gandalf resumed his spot on his cot. Pippin looked up once more at Merry.

Merry frowned and shook his head. "Fool," he muttered, walking away.

Pippin whimpered again, and Legolas placed an arm around him. "Come, Pippin," he whispered, standing up. "Perhaps we should relieve you of some of this tension." He quickly led Pippin out the door and into the hall. He spotted Eowyn. "My lady."

Eowyn turned and smiled. "You are up late. My friends." She noticed Pippin had been crying. "My dear Pippin, something troubles you?"

Legolas patted Pippin's shoulder. "He's…had a rough night."

Eowyn nodded and took Pippin by the arm. "Come with me, I would like to show you something in the stables that should cheer you up." She led a sulking Pippin away from Legolas and down the hall.

Legolas sighed and watched them walk down the hall. _I hope Pippin was not terribly hurt by their judgments._

"You really should not be so understanding of him," a voice from behind said.

Legolas turned to face Aragorn. "Mellon-nin, what do you mean?"

"He should know better, Gandalf told him not to look. You should not protect him."

Legolas frowned. "You have changed, Estel. Is it not my duty to protect those I care for? It was a mistake, curiosity can get the best of men."

Aragorn stepped closer to Legolas. "You don't understand, Legolas. You should not protect Pippin form his mistakes, he'll never learn."

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "And let him wallow in grief? That's absurd, Aragorn! I only wish to help him, everyone else seems to think of him as a fool-"

"It was a fool's mistake!" Aragorn interrupted. "And I would hope that you would not be so foolish about it either!"

Legolas frowned, and Aragorn could clearly see that the insult had hurt him. Legolas backed up towards the door. "If you should not mind, I am going to check on Pippin." He turned his back on Aragorn and walked down the hall.

Aragorn sighed. He had not meant to call Legolas a fool, he was his best friend. "Legolas," he called out. "Mellon-nin, wait." He sighed, realizing that Legolas was already out the door. "Goheno nin."

**TBC**

**R&R, please! I promise the chapters will start getting longer!**


	3. The Capture

-1**Sorry for the wait, no time between school and band to do much else. Well, here is the next chapter! R&R, please! **

3. The Capture

Legolas walked briskly to the stables, wiping tears from his eyes. He had never been so emotional before. Why had Aragorn called him a fool? He only wanted to help Pippin. Upon entering the stables, he was shocked to find Eowyn moaning on the ground. "My lady!" he exclaimed, rushing to her aid. He knelt down beside her and took her arm.

"No, Legolas, it's a trap!" she exclaimed in a hoarse whisper.

"What?" Legolas asked. Before he had time to react, a large, hard boot caught him in the chest and knocked him sideways. He gasped for air as he collided with the ground. Looking up, he saw a pair of ugly, red eyes glaring down at him.

"What's this, little elfy?" the orc sneered. "Come to rescue you're little friend, heh?"

Legolas tried to sit, but moaned and fell back. The pain in his chest was tremendous, his emotions had weakened his body. "Wh-what have you done…with him?" he demanded, clutching his chest.

"The orc snickered, reveling in the elf's pain. "Wouldn't you like to know." He kicked Legolas once again, this time in the stomach. He grinned wickedly when Legolas yelped and doubled over on the floor. "Or perhaps you would like to join him."

Legolas struggled for air as the pain in his torso flared. He cast one last glance towards Eowyn before the orc grabbed him by the hair and dragged him from the barn. Once outside the barn, he spotted three more orcs huddled around a shaking, half-conscious Pippin. _Pippin! I pray to Valar he is not badly injured!_ He was viciously dragged over and thrown down next to Pippin.

"Lookie what we got now, boys," the orc who had Legolas snickered. "An elf and a half-ling, Master Sarumon will be most pleased." He bent down next to Legolas and poked him hard in the ribs. "I believe this one here is the Prince of Mirkwood!"

Legolas scowled. "I demand that you release us!"

The orcs laughed. One grabbed Legolas by the throat and jerked him upwards. "The only place you're going is to Isengard, scum!" He dragged Legolas to his feet and pushed him forward. "It will be more fun to make you and your little friend walk!"

Legolas winced as another orc yanked Pippin to his feet and shoved him towards him. The hobbit tumbled into Legolas's arms and struggled to stay on his feet. He looked up wearily at Legolas. "Legolas," he whispered painfully.

"Be brave, mellon-nin," Legolas whispered, supporting Pippin as the orcs pushed them forward. "Everything will be fine, I'll protect you." He clutched Pippin's arm tightly as they were forced into the dark hills.

**TBC**

**That's the end of another short chapter, I know. I promise they are getting longer, this next one is definitely longer. Thanks to all you for reading, and don't forget to review! **


	4. I'm Sorry

-1**Chapter 4 is up! It might be a while for the next chapter, I'm having writers block. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. R&R! **

**Goheno nin - Forgive me**

4. I'm Sorry

The next morning Aragorn searched for Legolas. _Where can he be? I hope he can forgive me, I did not intend to upset him. _He stepped outside and proceeded to the stables. _Maybe he's in here._ He stepped inside the barn to find Eowyn struggling to her feet. "Lady Eowyn!" he exclaimed, rushing forward.

"Lord Aragorn, they have taken them," Eowyn said, stumbling into Aragorn's arms.

Aragorn frowned. "Who? Who has been taken?"

Eowyn coughed. "Orcs…t-they took them…Pippin and…Legolas." She collapsed unconscious in Aragorn's arms.

Aragorn paled. Legolas and Pippin had been taken. _They must be taking them to Isengard._ He carefully picked up Eowyn and carried her into the palace.

Eomer, upon seeing his unconscious sister, rushed forward. "What has happened?" he demanded as Aragorn carefully handed Eowyn over to him.

Aragorn frowned, noticing that Gandalf, Gimli, and Merry had also come into the room. He sighed and looked at Eomer. "Legolas and Pippin were taken last night by a band of orcs."

Gandalf froze, Gimli gasped, and Merry went three shades paler. "P-Pippin's…gone?" he asked.

Aragorn frowned. "We'll find him, Merry."

Merry nodded slowly, tears welling up in his eyes. He suddenly turned and rushed out of the room, locking himself in another at the end of the hall.

Gimli went to follow but Gandalf stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let him be, Master dwarf. His cousin has just been taken from him." He looked at Aragorn. "We must make for Isengard at once, we may be able to catch them before they arrive there."

Aragorn nodded, and upon leaving the room thought he heard weeping coming from the room that Merry had locked himself in. He slowly opened the door and peered in, finding Merry in a chair by the window. He slowly approached Merry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Merry, are you alright?"

Merry looked up, tears streaking his face. "Pippin's gone," he cried. "They took him!" He looked down at the floor and cried harder. "I didn't even tell him I was sorry. Aragorn, he thinks I hate him!"

Aragorn knelt down and hugged Merry close. "Don't despair, Merry, we'll find him. He will be ok." He looked over Merry's trembling shoulder and out the window. There were storm clouds in the sky. He was worried about Legolas. He knew the elf had to be injured in order for the orcs to take him so easily. Fighting back his own tears, he finally stood and faced Merry. "We'll be leaving soon. I think it's best you stay here and wait for us to return."

Merry frowned and shook his head. "No, Pippin needs my help, and I'm gonna find his before…it's too late."

Aragorn sighed and nodded. There would be no stopping Merry, no matter how hard he tried. "Alright…get packed then. It's going to be a long journey." He turned to leave as Merry began to pack.

"Aragorn," Merry called out before Aragorn was out the door. "He'll be ok too."

Aragorn smiled slightly, he knew Merry was talking about Legolas. "I know," he whispered. He knew Legolas well enough to know he would put up a fight. He turned and left the room, finally letting the tears fall that had been forming in his eyes. _Legolas, I'm going to find you, mellon-nin._ He quickly headed to his room to pack. _Goheno nin._

**TBC. **

Soon, hopefully, if I get over this readers block. : 


	5. A Rough Journey

-1**Another chapter! Sorry the updates are taking a while. Between school, band, drama, and work…I have al of 5 hours a day to sleep and get everything else done, so bear with me! R&R!**

5. A Rough Journey

Legolas scowled at the orc that had just poked him in the back to make him walk faster. They had been walking all night, and he was slightly fatigued.

"Walk faster, elf!" the orc growled, hitting Legolas harder and pushing him forward.

Legolas gritted his teeth and picked up his pace, trying to keep an eye on Pippin, who was being roughly shoved around by another orc. Legolas gasped when Pippin suddenly crumpled to the ground. "Pippin!"

"Get up, you stupid Halfling!" an orc growled, viciously kicking Pippin in the side.

"That's enough!" Legolas yelled, slightly shocked by the hoarse whisper of his voice. He glared at the orc who had just kicked Pippin. "Leave him alone."

The orc scowled. "You dare speak to me like that, your Highness?!" He aimed a blow at Legolas's stomach, but Legolas blocked it by twisting the orc's arm and successfully flipping him onto his back. Legolas was about to further damage the orc when a sharp pain in the back of his shoulder brought him to his knees.

"Not so tough as you look, eh?" the orc behind Legolas snapped, roughly pulling his dagger from Legolas's shoulder. He grinned when Legolas gasped and grasped his shoulder. "Perhaps you would like to carry your little friend, seeing as he is incapable of keeping pace with us!"

Legolas looked up slowly. The pain in his shoulder was excruciating, and he could feel blood trickling through his fingers as he held the wound. He slowly got to his feet as an orc dragged Pippin towards him.

"Here you are, scum," the orc snickered, practically hurling Pippin into Legolas.

Legolas, despite the burning pain in his shoulder, dove forward and caught Pippin. He grinded his teeth as the pain in his shoulder seared, but he had to hold on to Pippin. He slowly lifted Pippin and propped him up on his good shoulder. Pippin's arms dangled motionlessly over Legolas's shoulders.

"Now, quit yer complaining, or you'll both be crawling!" an orc growled. He slapped Legolas's shoulder, just to see the elf wince in pain. "Now, get walking!"

Legolas painfully took a step forward and continued to walk. He held onto Pippin tightly. He could feel the hobbit trembling. "Pippin, mellon-nin, it will be ok," he whispered. He heard Pippin moan in pain. "Just hold on, I'll protect you." He thought momentarily of Aragorn, wondering if he was even looking for him. Closing his eyes, he forced back the though that Aragorn might not care. _Estel, please find us before it is too late_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn, Merry, Gimli, and Gandalf set off on horses in search of their friends. Aragorn looked up at the sky as dark storm clouds closed in, blocking out the sun. "We must make haste, a storm is coming."

Gandalf nodded. "According to Lady Eowyn, the orcs were on foot. We should catch up to them in no time."

Merry nodded. "Those orcs better not have hurt Pippin…I'll kill every last one of them!"

Aragorn smiled slightly at Merry's determination. He patted him on the shoulder. "Merry, Pippin will be ok…and we'll defeat the orcs together."

Merry smiled and nodded his head. He stared out into the vast fields before him, thinking of Pippin. _Hold on, Pip. I'll find you, I promise_.

Aragorn watched Merry for a moment more, hoping that Legolas and Pippin were as determined to hold on as they were to find them. Feeling a drop of water on his cheek, he looked up to the sky. The storm had begun.

**TBC**

**I'll try to update again as soon as possible. The next chapter is almost done. R&R and I will love you forever! **


	6. Fight to the Death

-1**Again, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. But I promised you a long chapter, and here it is. R&R, please!**

6. Fight to the Death

The storm had come suddenly, and soon it was pouring down rain. The orcs had forced Pippin and Legolas into a nearby cave, for which Legolas was slightly grateful. He was very fatigued, and his shoulder was throbbing.

By the time they got to the cave, Legolas had learned the names of the four orcs that held them captive. The one that seemed to be the leader was called Jrepkak. The other three who seemed to be Jrepkak's followers were called Birndle, Mrokme, and Krolick.

Once deeper inside the cave, Legolas was able to set Pippin down against the wall. Noticing that Pippin was shivering, he took his cloak off and wrapped it around him. He felt his forehead, realizing that he a fever.

Legolas frowned. "Pippin, mellon-nin, how do you feel?"

Pippin slowly looked at Legolas, he was in so much pain he could hardly think. "Not…the best," he stuttered. "I can barely…keep awake."

Legolas nodded. "I'll take care of you," he whispered. He began to search his pockets, he kept a certain herb with him at all times. Aragorn had taught him what it was. He quickly found it and proceeded to give it to Pippin. "This should help your fever."

Pippin slowly chewed on the herb Legolas had given him. Looking up, he noticed Legolas's blood soaked shoulder. "Legolas…y-you shoulder."

Legolas frowned. "It's nothing," he lied. He didn't want Pippin to be frightened because he was injured. "Are you feeling any better?"

Pippin nodded slightly. "A little…thank you." he was suddenly startled when Jrepkak approached them.

"What are you feeding him?!" Jrepkak growled, kicking Legolas over onto his side. He ripped what was left of the herb out of Legolas's hand. He studied it, and after realizing he didn't know what it was, he threw it to the ground and smashed it with his foot. "You'll eat when we say you can!" he snarled and turned away.

Pippin shook with fear. He looked at Legolas to find him clutching his injured shoulder and gasping for air. "Legolas?"

Legolas looked at Pippin. "I'm ok, Pippin." he glanced over to where the orcs were sitting. _Valar help us, we need to get away from here_. He sat up slowly, not noticing what the four orcs in the corner were talking about.

"Why don't we just see for ourselves?" Mrokme prodded at Jrepkak. "One of em has got the ring, yes?"

"We will not disobey our master's orders," Jrepkak responded. "We are to bring the ring to Isengard."

"But we will take the ring to Isengard," Krolick said. "We won't need those two." He motioned to Legolas and Pippin in the corner. "We could…get rid of them."

Jrepkak narrowed his eyes in thought. "And what do you suppose we would do to them?"

"Well, it only makes sense that the elf would have the ring," Birndle replied, glowering at Legolas. "The Halfling is much to small and stupid to carry such a thing. I say we kill the elf and take the ring!"

"Then we send the Halfling back with his body," Krolick snickered.

Jrepkak smiled wickedly, considering the idea. "Well, then, I say it's a good plan." He looked at Legolas, grinning wickedly. "Let's go."

Legolas looked up as the orcs approached him. "What do you want?" he snarled.

Jrepkak grinned, showing rotting, yellow teeth. "You know what it is we want."

Legolas looked confused. He was taken aback when Jrepkak suddenly grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to his feet.

"Give us the ring!" Jrepkak yelled, mere inches from Legolas's face.

Legolas paled. They though he had the ring. He figured it would make sense that they thought he had it. After all, he was an elf, and Pippin was to weak to carry such a burden. His thoughts were broken when he was suddenly hurled into the wall. Gasping for air, he noticed Jrepkak glaring at him.

"Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way," Jrepkak said. He suddenly punched Legolas's bad shoulder very hard, knocking the elf to the floor. The he started viciously kicking him everywhere.

Legolas couldn't think, all he could feel was pain. He couldn't control himself, crying out at every blow the orc landed on him. He could feel himself losing consciouness as Jrepkak roughly kicked him in the back. He could hardly believe what he saw next. Pippin had gotten up and thrown himself into Jrepkak at an alarmingly high speed, knocking him over.

Pippin staggered to his feet. "Leave...him alone," he wheezed, glaring at Jrepkak. He was suddenyl knocked off his feet when Mrokme hit him upside the head.

"How dare you, Halfling!" Mrokme snarled, kicking Pippin. "You will pay dearly for that."

Legolas paled when Mrokme and Jrepkak proceeded to brutally beat Pippin. He tried to get up, but was quickly held down by Birndle and Krolick. "No...Pippin," he moaned. "I'm...s-so sorry."

Several moments later, Mrokme and Jrepkak finished beating Pippin. Jrepkak bent over Pippin and growled. "I hope you learned you lesson, Halfling." He turned and walked to the entrance of the cave, followed by the other three orcs.

Immediately after the orcs had released him, Legolas crawled over to Pippin. Taking the hobbit in his arms, he rocked him gently. "Pippin...mellon-nin, can you hear me?"

Pippin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Legolas. He could barely speak. "L-Legol...las...c-can't."

Legolas gently hushed him. "Don't speak, mellon-nin, rest your energy." He fought back tearsa as he cradled Pippin closer to him.

Pippin coughed and looked up one last time. "T-Tell...M-Merry...I'm s-sorry." He went limp in Legolas's arms.

Legolas gasped. "Pippin? Pippin!" He gently shook Pippin in hopes of waking him up. He finally hugged the hobbit very close and began to cry. "Pippin...mellon-nin, goheno-nin...please forgive me. I was unable to protect you." He held Pippin and cried until Jrepkak once again approached him.

"Get up, elf," Jrepkak growled. "We'll be on our way now."

"Legolas looked up and glowered at Jrepkak. "You...killed him. You killed him!" Legolsa screamed.

Jrepkak grinned wickedly. "He was worthless."

That set Legolas off. He lunged at Jrepkak and grabbed him around the neck. They both fell to the ground and wrestled. "You killed him!" Legolas continued to scream as he attempted to strangle Jrepkak. He stopped when a sudden sharp pain tore across his chest and stomach. Crying out, he fell down on his back and clutched his wounds, trying to stop the blood flow.

Jrepkak got up and laughed wickedly. "Stupid elf, you're no match for me." He grabbed Legolas and pulled him to his feet, grinning at the sight of the elf gasping for air. "We'll be on our way now, don't try to interfere!" He mercilessly dragged Legolas over to the other three orcs, and they prepared to leave. As he was being dragged from the cave, Legolas cast one more glance at Pippin's body on the ground, covered by his cloak. Closing his eyes, he prayed Aragorn would find him. _It is best he knows he is at peace than not find him at all_. As he was dragged into the open ari, he felt sensation he rarely experienced...he was cold.

**TBC**

**I promised a longer chapter, so there you go. Hope you all like it so far, I'll try to update soon. Keep reading, and R&R!**


	7. Found

-1**Wow, ok, so I realized I haven't updated this since freaking October. Sorry about that! I had it written, but I was too lazy to sit and type it. For those of you who need it, here is a brief recap:**

**Pippin looked into the palinitir and got in trouble for it. Merry is mad at him for it. Aragorn is mad at Legolas for standing up for Pippin. While out in the barn, Pippin and Legolas are kidnapped by orcs. Aragorn and the others are looking for them. The orcs have killed Pippin and they still have Legolas.**

**So again, sorry for the extremely long wait. Here is chapter 7. Chapter 8 is in the works, so it shouldn't be too crazy long for the next update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. R&R! **

7. Found

Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, and Gandalf wasted no time. They traveled right on through the storm. They were too determined to find Pippin and Legolas to stop.

about three hours after the storm ended, the group came across a cave. "We should stop here for a while," Gandalf said. "The horses need to rest…and so do you," he indicated to Aragorn.

Aragorn shook his head. "We don't have time to rest," he argued. "Legolas and Pippin need our help, we can not waste time."

Gandalf sighed. "Aragorn, if we don't rest it will slow us down later…and you need energy in case you have to fight any orcs."

Aragorn sighed, Gandalf wasn't budging. He knew they needed rest. Finally nodding, Aragorn dismounted his horse and approached the cave.

Upon entering the cave, Gandalf demounted his horse, lifting Merry off as well. Aragorn assisted Gimli in getting of his horse. Aragorn then found his canteen, and drank a little as he gazed around the cave. "Gandalf, can we get some light in here?"

Gandalf held his staff out and muttered a few words in elvish. A brilliant light burst from the top of the staff, illuminating a small part of the cave.

Aragorn looked around until he found a decent sized boulder to sit on. As he seated himself, Gimli approached him. "Aragorn, you must rest a while."

Aragorn shook his head. "I am unable to rest, Gimli. Not while Legolas and Pippin are still out there."

Gimli seated himself next to Aragorn. "If the elf is as stubborn as I know him to be, he will be taking good care of Pippin."

Aragorn smiled slightly and nodded. He sure knew how stubborn Legolas could be. He looked back at Gimli. "I think-"

"NO!" Merry screamed, cutting off Aragorn and drawing all the attention to himself.

"Merry, what?" Aragorn leaped off his feet and raced to Merry's side, completely unprepared for what he saw next.

Merry was on the ground, clinging to the lifeless body of Pippin. "No, Pippin…no!" He rocked back and forth, tears flowing freely down his face.

Aragorn went numb as Gandalf pulled Merry away from Pippin. "You need to let me look at him, Meridoc!" He tossed Merry aside into Aragorn's arms. Aragorn held Merry down as Gandalf checked over Pippin, muttering words in elvish and putting his hands over Pippin's eyes.

Gandalf eventually sat back and sighed. He looked at Aragorn and shook his head. "He's gone, Aragorn."

"Pippin, no," Merry sobbed as Gandalf wrapped Pippin's body in his cloak. Once Aragorn released him, he crawled back over to Pippin and too him in his arms again.

Aragorn knelt down next to Merry and patted his shoulder. "Merry…I'm so sorry."

Merry looked at Aragorn through tears. "I…I never told him…I was sorry." He buried his face in Pippin's shoulder and continued to cry.

Aragorn frowned, tears coming to his own eyes as he watched Merry. He eventually stood and approached Gandalf. "We have to keep going."

Gandalf looked at Aragorn in mild disbelief. "Aragorn…he needs time." He indicated towards Merry, who was now sitting next to Gimli and staring at Pippin in silent shock.

Aragorn stood firm. "I know…but we need to find Legolas." He spoke in a low whisper and moved closer to Gandalf. "Pippin is dead…that means Legolas was unable to protect him." He paused for a moment and looked at Gandalf. "He must be horribly injured too." He stared at the ground , trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Gandalf stood in though for a moment. He looked to Merry, then back at Aragorn. "You and Gimli continue on. I'll take the hobbits back to Rohan."

Aragorn nodded. "Hannon le," he whispered. He went to inform Gimli and pack up his horse.

Gandalf approached Merry and put his hand on his shoulder. "I am going to take you and Pippin back to Rohan."

Merry slowly looked up at Gandalf, then to Aragorn. "But Legolas…we can't leave him-"

"Aragorn and Gimli will find him, Merry, and they will return with him," Gandalf tried to reassure Merry. He didn't want the hobbit to know he wasn't sure if Legolas would return alive. He quickly wrapped Pippin's body up in his cloak and carried him to his horse. He helped Merry up onto the horse and situated Pippin in front of him. He approached Aragorn and Gimli before mounting his own horse. "Ride safely, Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded and leapt up onto his horse. "I'm going to find him." He quickly headed his horse out of the cave, followed closely by Gimli. He peered over his shoulder one last time to see Gandalf and the hobbits riding back to Rohan. He looked over to Gimli. "Let's be quick, they can't have gone far." He looked ahead to the horizon. _Legolas, hold on, mellon-nin_.

**TBC**

**Again, sorry for the ridiculously long wait for the update. I actually have two study halls this semester, so I'll have to time to write more. I might be putting a story up on the misc. section. It is a short story that I wrote for a class, and it's pretty cool. The next update should be soon, R&R! luv ya all!**


	8. I'll Save You

-1**Once again I apologize for the ridiculously long wait for an update. But here is chapter 8, so don't eat me just yet. I'm still debating what I should do to Legolas in the end, so it is taking a while. R&R!**

**Elvish translations:**

**Mellon-nin - my friend**

**Goheno nin - I'm sorry/Forgive me**

**Im gelir ceni as lin - I am happy to see you again**

8. I'll Save You

Legolas forced his eyes open and looked up. He had been kicked to the ground once again by Jrepkak. He was in unbearable pain, and could no longer stand. He was partially grateful that the orcs had decided to stop and rest.

Krolick, delighted by the sight of the pained elf groveling in the dirt, approached Jrepkak. "You really think he's got the ring?"

Jrepkak glared down at Legolas. "No."

Mrokme overheard the statement, and was infuriated. "Then why do we still have him?! Let's just kill him and get it over with!"

"No!" Jrepkak snarled. "We take him to Isengard." He grinned wickedly. "If he doesn't ell us where the ring is, we can use him for bait." He snarled at Legolas. "I'm quite sure those other fools would come running to save their little friend. They can have him in exchange for the ring."

The other orcs laughed wickedly, but Legolas ignored them. He carefully rolled onto his side and looked over the distant hills. _Aragorn…where are you…please help me, mellon-nin_. He was unsure of how much more torture he stand from these orcs. He wished so much for the darkness to take him, but the orcs refused to let him sleep.

His thoughts were confirmed when he suddenly received a sharp kick to his back. He squeezed his eyes shut and hissed in pain. He was quickly and roughly rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and looked up into the ugly face of Jrepkak.

"Get up, elf," Jrepkak growled. "We've got a ways to go still."

Legolas simply stared up at Jrepkak. "I'm useless to you…you won't find anything," he finally mumbled.

Jrepkak glared down at Legolas. "You disgusting fool!" he growled, viciously kicking Legolas in the side. "Even if you don't have the ring, you'll make nice bait." He knelt down next to Legolas, his face inches from the elf's. "And once we get the ring, we'll kill them all…including you."

Legolas glared up at Jrepkak. Then, not realizing his own strength, he arched up and kicked Jrepkak in the gut. The move cost him, and he crashed back down to the ground in pain. Even though he was in pain, it pleased him when Jrepkak howled in agony and fell to the ground.

--

Aragorn looked up, startled. He could have sworn he heard a cry that sounded like an injured animal. "Gimli…did you hear that?"

Gimli stopped his horse next to Aragorn's. "It sounded like it was ahead of us, over that hill."

Aragorn observed the hill in front of them. He had a feeling they should investigate. "Come on, Gimli, let's see what's on the other side. Quietly, now, it could be dangerous."

Aragorn and Gimli led their horses up the hill silently. Once they reached the top, they could see more distant hills and…

"Isengard," Aragorn whispered. "We're very close, they have to be-" he cut off when he looked farther down the hill. He quickly turned pale, not prepared at all for what he was witnessing. There were two orcs viciously kicking someone on the ground, while a third orc helped a fourth one up from the ground. Aragorn knew instantly who the helpless being on the ground was. _Legolas. _

--

Mrokme and Krolick were taking a sick, disgusting pleasure in being Legolas to within an inch of his life. They laughed maniacally as the elf, in too much pain to cry out, flipped about helplessly on the ground at their feet.

"That'll teach you not to disrespected your master, eh?" Mrokme sneered as he landed a hard blow to Legolas's face. He raised his fist to strike again when he heard an angry cry from behind.

For Legolas, the following two minutes seemed to move in slow motion. Right before he was about to be hit by Mrokme, he heard and angry cry. It was Aragorn. He lay on his side and watched as Aragorn and Gimli charged into the group of unsuspecting orcs, weapons drawn and ready. Gimli quickly beheaded Krolick and Birndle while Aragorn charged at Mrokme and Jrepkak.

Mrokme was quickly felled, but Jrepkak charged Aragorn. The two fought, and Aragorn knocked Jrepkak to the ground. Before Aragorn could react, Jrepkak tumbled over to Legolas. He quickly unsheathed his dagger and, in one swift strike, buried it in Legolas's side.

Aragorn gasped as Jrepkak stabbed Legolas, shoving the dirty knife in to its hilt and then violently ripping it out. He paled as Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Angered at the sudden attack on his friend, Aragorn charged at Jrepkak and immediately beheaded him.

With all the orcs dead, the field was deathly silent except for Legolas's ragged gasps for air. Aragorn forced back tears as he dropped to Legolas's side. He took his pale hand in his and held it tightly. "Legolas, mellon-nin," he whispered.

Legolas looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Estel, y-you…you came."

Aragorn frowned. "You thought I wouldn't?" He suddenly remembered the argument they had before Legolas and Pippin were taken, what he had said to Legolas. _it was a fool's mistake…I would hope you would not be so foolish about it_. An expression of guilt covered Aragorn's face. "Legolas…mellon-nin, goheno nin. I hadn't meant what I said to you in Rohan.

Legolas still smiled weakly. I know, mellon-nin. Im gelir ceni ad lin." He quickly frowned. "Pippin…I…I c-couldn't save him…I t-tried, Aragorn. Goheno nin."

Aragorn carefully pulled Legolas closer to him and wrapped his cloak around him. "I know, Legolas…we found him. Gandalf took him and Merry back to Rohan."

Legolas looked away sadly. "Poor Merry."

Aragorn clung to Legolas as Gimli approached them with the horses. Gimli looked down on Legolas and frowned. "Master elf…"

Legolas looked up at Gimli. "I suppose you shall add two to your score," he joked silently, indicating to the dead orcs on the ground.

Gimli smiled sadly and nodded his head a little. He watched as Aragorn lifted the broken elf in his arms and placed him on his horse.

"We'll make haste, Aragorn said as he helped Gimli onto his own horse. He quickly climbed up behind Legolas. "Mellon-nin, please hold on."

Legolas did his best to nod. He leaned back into Aragorn and closed his eyes against the pain. His whole body hurt, but it was mostly the new wound in his side. He gently put his hand over it, feeling the blood seeping through his fingers. He groaned slightly when the horse began to move.

Aragorn frowned slightly at his friend's display of discomfort. He knew Legolas never liked to admit it when he was injured, and he especially refused to ever show it. He silently prayed to the Valar that he would get Legolas back to Rohan in time. He started the horse in the direction of Rohan, looking up to the sky at the distant sound of thunder.

**TBC**

**Again, apologizing for the shortness of the chapters. I promise the next one will be longer, I'm already set to writing it. I have to admit, I was a bit proud of my use of Elvish in this chapter, I did my research! The translations are up top if you missed them. R&R! **


	9. Just Hold On

-1**Next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I was in Florida with the band for competition. The section I was in received a superior rating and won best in class. Hoo-rah!! Hehe! So here is chapter 9, should have the next one up by next week. R&R!**

Just Hold On

Eomer looked out at the distant fields surrounding Rohan. He frowned at the black clouds that were gathering in the sky. Thunder rumbled miles away. He looked over his shoulder as Gandalf approached him.

"Eomer," Gandalf said as he came to stand beside the man. He too looked at the clouds and frowned.

"Another storm," Eomer replied, crossing his arms. He looked at Gandalf once again. "How is Merry?"

Gandalf shifted and looked over the hills. "He has calmed down a considerable amount, but he wishes to remain by Pippin's bedside." He paused and cleared his throat. "Lady Eowyn is with him."

Eomer nodded, looking to the sky as a bolt of lightning stretched across the clouds. "Aragorn and Gimli have not returned yet."

Gandalf remained silent as he peered around the fields outside the gates of Rohan. It was starting to rain lightly. Gandalf observed the townspeople rushing about, hustling children into houses and animals into barns. He blinked lightly as a couple of rain droplets hit him in the face. He thought about Aragorn and Gimli. He somehow knew they would return safely with Legolas. He turned to return to the castle. "They will."

Eomer nodded and followed Gandalf just as the downpour.

--

Aragorn cursed lightly as it started to pour. They had no form of cover, and were at least an hour from Rohan. They had to reach a safe place to wait out the storm. That way he could get a better look at Legolas's injuries. He spoke to his horse in elvish, encouraging it to quicken it's pace.

Legolas sensed the change in pace and opened his eyes. Cold rain hit him in the face as he looked to the sky. The chill of the air had numbed his aching body. He shivered as he looked ahead.

Aragorn felt Legolas shaking and leaned towards him to speak. "Mellon-nin, I need to know, can you see anything ahead of us?" He was hoping Legolas's keen eyesight would lead them to a cave or shelter of some sort.

Legolas stared through the rain, squinting into the distance. "A…cave." He leaned back into Aragorn. "Four miles…ahead."

Aragorn nodded. He once again spoke to his horse, guiding it in the direction of the cave.

They finally came upon the cave, soaked to the skin and shivering. Once they entered, hey headed towards the back. This is where they planned on keeping the horses. The cave was small, but it accommodated them all just fine.

Aragorn got down from his horse and carefully lifted Legolas down. After gently setting the elf against the wall, he proceeded to help Gimli down from his own horse. As Gimli tied the horse's reins to a large rock, Aragorn knelt next to Legolas and put his hand on his shoulder. "Mellon-nin, I need to look at your injuries."

Legolas nodded slowly and allowed Aragorn to lay him down on the dry floor. He was freezing, and his soaking wet clothes clung to him. He flinched slightly as Aragorn carefully pulled his shirt away fro his body.

Aragorn gasped at the extent of Legolas's injuries. Not only was there a large gash on his side where Jrepkak had stabbed him, but his left shoulder was also significantly damaged. There were also bruises of many sizes covering his back and front side. He carefully touched Legolas's shoulder, frowning when the elf flinched. He stood and went to find his bag of herbs and bandages.

When Aragorn left for the moment, Legolas peered around the cave. It was small and dirty, but dry. Judging by the location, they were about three hours from Rohan. He was grateful they had stopped to rest, but he really wanted to get back to Rohan. He needed food and water and sleep. He needed to apologize to Merry. He felt responsible for Pippin's death. He looked up and noticed Aragorn returning. He turned his head away to avoid his glance.

This did not go unnoticed by Aragorn, who knelt next to him with his supplies. He helped Legolas sit up against the wall so he could dress his wounds. "What's troubling you, mellon-nin?"

Legolas looked sadly at Aragorn as he carefully cleaned and bandaged the wound on his side. "Pippin." He spoke in a hoarse whisper.

Aragorn frowned. He gently placed his hand on Legolas's good shoulder. "Mellon-nin, it was not your fault. You were far too injured to help him." He looked at Legolas's side. Blood was already slowly seeping through the bandage. He knew Legolas needed stitches. He quickly went to work on his shoulder.

Legolas cringed slightly when Aragorn touched his shoulder. It still throbbed as if the knife were still in it. His thoughts were confirmed when Aragorn carefully removed a decent sized piece of metal from a dagger from his shoulder. The pain eased slightly, but not by much.

Aragorn examined the piece of metal for a moment before throwing it off to the side. It was dirty, and Legolas's shoulder was probably infected. He quickly cleaned the wound and bandaged it. When he was finished, he looked at Legolas's face. It broke his heart to see the elf's defeated look, his light fading. _If only I had been able to find you quicker…I'm sorry, Legolas_. He gently pulled the elf towards him and held him close. He was afraid if he let go now, he would lose him forever. Pippin's death had been tragic enough, losing Legolas would destroy the Fellowship…and him.

Legolas closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Hannon le, Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded as he clung to Legolas. He peered over at Gimli, who had been standing at the mouth of the cave the whole time. "Gimli, what do you see?"

Gimli smiled a little smugly. "The storm appears to be letting up. We should be able to continue on soon." He approached Aragorn and Legolas and sat down on a rock jutting out from the wall. He looked down at Legolas. "How do you feel, master elf?"

Legolas smiled weakly at Gimli. "Fair," he barely replied.

Aragorn looked down, fair wasn't good enough. He let go of Legolas and gently leaned him against the wall. He stood and looked to Gimli. "Get the horses packed, I'll finish over here. We should go, we can make it back to Rohan before nightfall." He helped Legolas back into his shirt as Gimli tended to the horses. After dressing Legolas, he helped him to his feet. He was startled suddenly when Legolas's knees buckled and he collapsed in his arms.

Legolas struggled for a moment before looking at Aragorn. "Mellon-nin, goheno nin, I am too weak." He knew that was not what Aragorn wanted to hear, but he felt too weak to walk and he had to tell him.

Aragorn nodded. "It's ok…I'll carry you." He gently lifted the elf in his arms and carried him to his horse.

Once the three men were fully situated on the horses, they headed out of the cave. The storm had stopped, and the sky was cloudless, as if the storm had never even occurred. Aragorn carefully situated Legolas in front of his as they started off for Rohan. _Hold on_.

**TBC**

**Ok, not the longest, but it's something. The next chapter should definitely be longer, and will hopefully be up sometime next week. Thanks for reading, I like reviews! **


	10. Healing

-1**And here is chapter 10! Sorry again for the long wait, but since I have officially graduated high school and it is summer time, I should have more time to write this and the two soon-to-be three other fanfics I am writing. It's longer, just like I promised, so I hope you all like it! R&R, please!**

**Just an additional thanks to all of you who have kept up with this story, even through the ridiculously long waits in between. **

Healing

Eomer and Gandalf once again migrated out onto the castle wall once the storm let up. They glanced around at the water soaked roofs and large puddles that matted the ground. People were once again leaving their homes and returning to their daily lives.

Eomer sidestepped a puddle to stand by Gandalf. "I wonder if they rode through the storm?"

Gandalf squinted and looked out over the distant hills. "I'm quite sure they found shelter," he replied. He looked at Eomer. "Meridoc, how is he?"

Eomer looked at the ground. "Eowyn convinced him to leave his cousin's bedside for a while. She is sitting with him in the dining hall…he refuses to eat."

Gandalf nodded solemnly. "It will take much time for-" he suddenly stopped talking and stepped forward. "What do you see?"

Gandalf faced him and smiled broadly. "They have returned."

--

Aragorn smiled a little in relief as the castle of Rohan came into view. "Mellon-nin, we have arrived," he whispered to Legolas. He frowned when the elf did not respond. He had lost consciousness about an hour ago, and was leaning limply on Aragorn. Aragorn pulled Legolas closer to him and urged his horse towards the castle. "Open the gates!" he yelled as they came upon the castle walls. "Open the gates!"

The gates were immediately opened, and Aragorn rushed in, followed by Gimli. Gandalf hastened through the crowd. He was soon upon the group of returning men. "Aragorn!"

Aragorn, now holding Legolas, turned to face him. Tears came to his eyes as he looked down at the elf in his arms. "Gandalf…he needs help."

Gandalf stepped forward and took Legolas from Aragorn. He turned and hastened up the stone stairs, spotting Eomer at the top. "Quickly, have them prepare a room…he is fading." He watched Eomer hasten into the castle, then looked over his shoulder to see Aragorn and Gimli following behind him. He reached the top of the stairs and charged across the threshold, ignoring the stares of villagers he passed. He raced through the dining hall, spotting Merry and Eowyn.

Eowyn leaped to her feet, gasping at the sight of Legolas. "Oh my…"

"Legolas?" Merry asked quietly as he watched Gandalf rush past him. The elf was in worse condition than Pippin had been, Merry noticed. He looked up at Eowyn. "Will he…live?"

Eowyn looked down at Merry and put her hand on his shoulder. She was about to reply when Aragorn charged through the hall. "Lord Aragorn!"

Aragorn slowed down but did not stop. "Where has he been taken."

"To the healing wing," she replied, stopping him in his tracks. "I've been given strict orders, Lord Aragorn, to make sure you and Gimli rest."

Aragorn shook his head. "I'm a healer, I need to be in there."

Eowyn stood her ground. "I insist, my lord. Our healers are very well trained, they'll take good care of him." She put her hand on Aragorn's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Please."

Aragorn hesitated for a moment before finally nodding. He was exhausted and hungry, but he really wanted to be in with Legolas, he was brought back to reality when Eowyn quite literally forced him into a nearby chair.

"I'll return with clean garments for you and Gimli. After you change, come back here for food and drink." Eowyn hastened off down the hall. "Don't move!" she called back over her shoulder as she disappeared up the staircase.

Aragorn figured it would be best to listen and stay put. He saw something move out the corner of his eye, and realized it was Merry. He tuned his full attention to the hobbit, noticing his eyes were red from crying. "Merry?"

Merry looked sadly at Aragorn. He couldn't form words yet, so he simply sat in silence. After a few moments, he cleared his throat. "Legolas…is he…"

Aragorn looked down and shook his head. "I don't know," he replied quietly.

Merry nodded slowly and resumed staring silently into space. He eventually looked up. "I…hope he makes it, Aragorn."

Aragorn smiled slightly. He stepped forward and took the hobbit in his arms, holding him tightly. "He feels he is at fault for Pippin's death," he whispered quietly in Merry's ear.

Merry pulled back and looked at Aragorn in startled confusion. He was about to reply when Eowyn came bounding back into the room with an armful of robes and pants. He sat back down in silence as he watched Aragorn and Gimli take the garments from her and hasten off down the hall to their chambers. His silence did not go unnoticed by Eowyn.

"My dearest Merry, what troubles you?" Eowyn asked quietly, sitting next to Merry and putting and arm around his shoulder.

Merry looked up at her with sad eyes. "Aragorn…told me Legolas feels he is responsible for Pippin…" he looked off, unable to finish his sentence.

Eowyn frowned and pulled Merry into a small hug. "I'm quite sure he did all he was capable of. After all, he is terribly wounded." She looked in the direction of the room that Legolas was being treated in. she had only briefly seen him when he was being taken in, and his condition startled and worried her beyond belief. She couldn't help but think, in the past week that the group had been in this city, she was starting to develop an intense attraction towards the elf. One of which of course she would never tell, especially not Legolas.

"Lady Eowyn?" Merry asked quietly, looking at her in confusion.

She quickly looked down at Merry and smiled a little. "I must prepare food and drink for Lord Aragorn and Gimli." She stood quickly and smoothed her dress. "Would you like to join me? It would put your mind a ease a little."

Merry nodded slowly. "Ok," he replied quietly as he followed her from the great hall.

--

It was near dusk, and Aragorn was impatiently pacing about his room. He healers had finished with Legolas nearly an hour ago, yet they refused to allow him in still. So Aragorn paced his room, thinking of numerous different apologies that he could tell Legolas because he did not find him quicker. He stopped for a moment and smiled a little, knowing Legolas would think it silly for him to be apologizing for such a thing. Yet the thought did not ease his mind much, for he continued to think things may have been different if he had found Legolas sooner. Or if he hadn't fought with him at all…he was his best friend, and he hated to see him in such a terrible and helpless condition. He turned quickly when he thought he heard a noise on the balcony outside his room. Walking over to the large door, he peered outside to find Gandalf standing on the stone landing, a great eagle perched in front of him. He stepped outside and Gandalf turned to him.

"King Thranduil shall be notified of his son's condition," he said, looking calmly at Aragorn. He turned back to the eagle, speaking to it in elvish as he tied a small scroll to one of it's legs. "To Mirkwood, my friend," he said as he sent the eagle off.

Aragorn silently watched the eagle fly into the distance. Only when it was a small spec did he turn to Gandalf. "I wish to see him."

Gandalf stood silently for a moment before nodding slowly. "I shall see with the healers-"

"I don't care about what the healers say," Aragorn interrupted, looking desperately at Gandalf. "Gandalf…I need to be in there, I need to see him…to make sure he is ok."

Gandalf looked over Aragorn quickly before smiling. "The prince should be most proud to have you as a friend, dear Aragorn."

Aragorn smiled back, taking it as a signal that he could go to Legolas. He hastened back into the room and down the great hall to the healing wing. He stood outside of Legolas's door for a moment, hesitating before making his way through. Once he was in the room, he closed the door softly behind him and approached Legolas's bed. The sight of the elf saddened him deeply, and put a hand to his forehead as tears came to his eyes.

Legolas lay deathly still in the bed, his fair skin nearly as pale as the white sheets that covered him up to his chest. He wore a loose white buttoned shirt, that was sheer enough that Aragorn could see the bandages that were wrapped around his shoulder and torso. His breathing was labored and very shallow, and he looked as if he hadn't properly slept in weeks.

Aragorn reached over and carefully took his hand in his own, startled slightly by its coolness. He tightened his grip ever so slightly and stared intently at Legolas. "Mellon-nin, I am here now," he whispered quietly. He put his head down and closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer to the Valar that Legolas would be returned to him in full health.

"Thank you, Estel, for confirming that I am not hallucinating, and that you are actually here," Legolas suddenly replied weakly, and so quietly that Aragorn had nearly missed it.

Aragorn sat up quickly and looked at his friend in mild relief. He even managed to smile a little at his smart comment. He was amazed that Legolas could always manage to make the best of a terrible situation. He frowned a little, and carefully pulled Legolas into a small hug. "Mellon-nin, goheno nin, I should have found you quicker. You would not have been so terribly injured."

Legolas leaned into Aragorn the best that he could, he was too weak to even move his arms. "It's not your fault, Estel, you-" he immediately started coughing, wincing in pain after he finished.

Aragorn frowned and carefully set Legolas back down against the pillows. He walked over to a nearby table and poured a glass of fresh water, bringing it back to the elf. "Legolas, my friend, you must be careful." He helped Legolas drink the water, setting the cup aside once he was finished. "How do you feel?"

Legolas sighed slightly. "Like I've been attacked by a group of orcs," he replied flatly, smiling a little when Aragorn managed to laugh a little. He looked at Aragorn and smiled to the best of his ability. "It could have been worse…they wanted me dead. You…saved me, Aragorn."

Aragorn became serious again and looked to the ground again. "I couldn't bear to lose you, Legolas, not after Pip-" he cut off, realizing the comment was a mistake. He saw Legolas frown slightly and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, Legolas."

"It's ok," Legolas replied quietly, thinking about Pippin. Even though he had been injured, he could have tried harder to save the hobbit. His thoughts suddenly shifted to Merry, what would he think of him now? Would he resent him for being able to save Pippin? He looked down when he felt Aragorn's hand tighten in his own. "I wish I could have saved him," he said quietly. He looked up at Aragorn. "Merry?"

Aragorn looked towards the door as If he expected Merry to come through it. "He is mourning for his cousin…but Legolas, he does not blame you. He wishes you well. I can send him in to see you later"

Legolas looked to the door as well, wishing he could be well quickly so he could properly apologize to Merry. "That would be nice, thank you, Aragorn." He suddenly felt very exhausted, and he closed his eyes as he leaned back in the pillows.

Aragorn took this as a sign that he should let Legolas rest for a while longer before allowing Merry and Gimli in to see him. He stood, bending over to place a small kiss on Legolas's forehead. "Rest well, my friend. I will come back later to see how you feel."

Legolas smiled once again, sleep quickly coming upon him. "Thank you, Estel," he barely whispered before he fell into a deep slumber.

Aragorn sighed slightly and headed for the door, looking once over his should to ensure that Legolas was asleep. He knew that Legolas was healing, not only physically but mentally. He knew he would want to apologize to Merry, quite possibly even make peace with Pippin…He quietly stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He was alone in the great hall, his shadow bounced slowly off the wall by the low firelight of the torches. Dusk had now fallen, and the town of Rohan was silent. He stepped outside into the pale moonlight and looked towards the sky. His own healing process had also begun.

**TBC**

**I apologize if that was kind of a stupid end to the chapter, but I'm working on it. Unfortunately, I have discovered that I am becoming somewhat bored with the story, even though it is only several more chapters before the end. I'm debating a dramatic ending, which I might just do. Don't worry, I'm done killing off characters…or am I? Review and find out! **


	11. Remember

-1**Chapter 11! Not entirely sure it will be of good length, but I will try. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you all like the story so far! R&R**

**This chapter is dedicated completely to Merry, cause I was asked to do something like it. :**

Remember

Merry watched Aragorn for a few moments from his window. He had wanted to speak to him, but he noticed how deep in thought he appeared to be. _I suppose I should not disturb him_. He left the window and sat down momentarily. Like Aragorn, he had been replaying the events of the past few days in his mind. His heart broke for Pippin, but also for Legolas. The news that Legolas blamed himself for Pippin's death troubled him greatly.

After a few more moments, Merry decided he would not be able to sleep any time soon. He wanted to see Pippin again, even though it killed him every time. He quietly left his chamber and slid down the torch lit hallway, stopping once he came upon Pippin's room. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. It was lit only by the pale moonlight. He could see Pippin's form on the bed, partially covered by a blanket. He approached the bed and sat in a chair beside it. He reached over and took Pippin's cold hand in his own.

"Hey, Pip," he said quietly, as if he was afraid to wake him. He stared at Pippin's face, cringing at the sight of all the bruises and cuts. He frowned, wondering what kind of hell the orcs had put Pippin through before they finally killed him. He quickly forced the images from his mind and sighed, squeezing Pippin's hand tighter. It took a few moments before he could speak again. "Aragorn and Gimli…they found Legolas. They say he is doing well." He looked away momentarily, pausing as if to let Pippin speak. He finally looked back and continued. "He…thinks he is blame for you dying." He put his head down as tears came to his eyes. "Pip, I wish you were here to make this all go away…I wish you were here so I could tell you I'm sorry." He put his head down on the bed and cried lightly.

As he cried, he thought back to when he and Pippin would run through the Shire, causing havoc and stealing mushrooms. Pippin always found a way to get them in trouble, but he always forgave him for it. He couldn't stay mad at Pippin, it was just impossible. They would fight sometimes, but apologies were always given quickly. He thought back to one particular time when he and Pippin had just finished being yelled at for messing around in Farmer Abbot's field:

_"Pippin, this is all your fault, we could have gone the other way, but you had to try and scare the sheep away first!" Merry turned away in a disgusted manner._

_Pippin stood there frowning. "But Merry, I didn't think Farmer Abbot would be in the fields at this hour, we could have gotten away with it."_

_"Pippin, you always think we can get away with it, it's all your fault!" Merry snatched up his bag of mushrooms and headed off. "I'm going home."_

_"But-"_

_"Go home, Pippin!"_

Merry sat up momentarily, remembering how the argument had been resolved. He had felt terribly guilty for yelling at Pippin and leaving him all alone in the field. He went back later that evening for a walk, and had been surprised to find Pippin still sitting under the tree.

_"Pippin?"_

_Pippin looked up, then turned away quickly when he realized it was Merry. He was still upset from when Merry yelled at him earlier, and he had sat there and cried. He knew it was childish, but he didn't care. _

_Pippin's tear streaked face didn't go unnoticed by Merry. He quickly knelt down and gently took hold of Pippin's shoulders. "Pip? What's wrong, cousin? You're crying, are you hurt?"_

_Pippin quickly wiped away his tears and shook his head. "It's nothing, Merry, really. I'm ok."_

_Merry didn't believe him. "Pip, is it because I yelled earlier?" He frowned when Pippin simply stared at the ground and didn't reply. "Oh, Pip, I'm so sorry." He pulled Pippin into a tight hug._

_"I don't like it when you yell, Merry, it frightens me." Pippin cried lightly on Merry's shoulder._

_"I didn't mean to yell, Pip, I know you didn't mean to get us into trouble." He pulled away and wiped Pippin's face with his sleeve. "Come on, now, let's go home."_

Merry smiled a little at the memory, for the next day they had been back to their usual trouble making again. He looked down at Pippin and frowned. "I only wish I could have found you faster, Pip. I could have saved you." He sniffled a little as more tears came to his eyes. "If I hadn't said those things to you…you would be ok right now." He carefully pulled Pippin into a hug, clinging to him tightly as he had done earlier. He gasped when the door opened suddenly. He looked up to find Eowyn standing in the doorway. "Lady Eowyn?"

Eowyn stopped and frowned a little at the sight in front of her. "Merry, I knew I could find you in here, you weren't in your chamber." She crossed to the bed as Merry laid Pippin back down. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard for you , Merry."

Merry nodded and continued to look at Pippin. "I could have prevented it, if I had just kept my mouth shut-"

"It's not your fault what happened, Merry," Eowyn said, kneeling down next to him. She pulled his into a hug and sighed. "My uncle wished me to inform you that Pippin may be buried here, in a matter of days."

Merry looked up and shook his head. "No…he needs to be taken to the Shire." He looked away as a tear slid down his cheek. "It's our home…he would want to be there."

Eowyn nodded. "I will inform my uncle. Merry, you must sleep now, it's getting very late." She stood and looked down at him one final time. "Lord Aragorn wishes to see you outside before you go to bed." She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good night, Merry, try and sleep well."

Merry watched her leave the room. He turned once more to Pippin. "Pip…I have to go now, I'll be back tomorrow…I promise." He squeezed Pippin's hand one final time before turning and hurrying from the room. Once outside, he closed the door and sighed sadly. He looked down the hall, realizing he was all alone. He began walking towards the main door, wondering what Aragorn wanted to see him for. Once he stepped out into the darkness, he spotted Aragorn standing near the edge of the wall looking out into the fields. He quietly approached him, and was almost at is side when he spoke. "Aragorn?"

Aragorn turned slightly to look at him. "Merry."

Merry came to stand beside him and look out into the distant fields as well. "Lady Eowyn said you wanted to see me."

Aragorn nodded silently, resuming his staring. "It's about Legolas."

Merry stood quietly for a moment. "Is he ok?"

"Yes, he is well," Aragorn answered, looking down at Merry sadly. "I wanted to tell you…his father, King Thranduil, will be arriving here tomorrow to see him. I wanted to tell you so you were not confused by his arrival."

Merry nodded slowly, letting the new information sink in. "He knows of Legolas's condition…is he…angry?" Merry looked at Aragorn in concern. He hoped King Thranduil would not be greatly angered that Legolas was badly injured.

Aragorn shook his head slightly. "No, he is only upset, and greatly worried. He said Legolas has never been…injured like this before." He put his head down and looked sadly at the ground. "Merry, I should have been able to protect him."

Merry shook his head. "Aragorn, please, it's my fault. If I hadn't said those things to Pippin…he never even would have left the room. Legolas would not have followed him, and neither of them would have been taken." He looked away, realizing now that he was responsible not only for Pippin's death, but for Legolas being injured. "King Thranduil will be less than pleased to see me."

Aragorn knelt down in front of Merry and took him gently by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Merry, it was not your fault. And King Thranduil will not be angry at you. He will be glad you are alive and well." He stood, but kept his hand on Merry's shoulder. "Come, you must get some sleep. It's been a rough day for you."

Merry followed Aragorn back into the castle. Before parting ways, he turned to him. "Aragorn…can I see him tomorrow?"

Aragorn smiled a little and nodded. "Legolas will be more than happy to see you. Good night now."

Merry nodded and watched him walk down the hall. He sighed and slowly entered his room. Once he changed into his night clothes, he crawled into the large bed and settled back against the pillows. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bring. _I hope all goes well tomorrow_. He thought about Pippin for the last few moments he was awake, and finally drifted into a restless sleep.

**TBC**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm stuck with writer's block. I got some ideas though. I actually had a weird dream the other night that gave me an idea for this story, so you will see that in a few chapters. Reviews are cool! **


	12. Something's Wrong

-1**Here is the next chapter, before my trip as promised. Unfortunately, this chapter is short. Hope you enjoy it, I like reviews!**

**Translations:**

_**Im gelir ceni ad lin **_**- I am happy to see you again**

_**Man mathach? **_**- How do you feel?**

_**Hebo estel **_**- Have hope**

_**Le melon **_**- I love you**

_**Namarie**_** - Farewell**

_**Ada**_** - Father**

_**Ion-nin **_**- My son**

Something's Wrong

Aragorn paced back and forth anxiously, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Not good," he repeatedly muttered to himself. His theory that the wound to Legolas's shoulder was infected had been confirmed, for that morning Legolas woke with a startling high fever. Even though Aragorn insisted on being with him, the other healers refused to let him in. He finally sat on a nearby bench and stared at the ground. _King Thranduil will be here by midday, how am I supposed to tell him Legolas is so ill? _He sighed and put his head in his hands. _Why is this happening?_

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn looked up to find Merry staring at him in confusion. "Good morning, Merry."

Merry nodded a little, still looking at Aragorn. "Is something wrong?"

Aragorn sighed and nodded. He stood and walked a few paces away from Merry. "The injury to Legolas's shoulder is infected…he has a very high fever." He looked out in front of him as if he were staring intently at something. "He is so ill…I am afraid for him. He needs me in there but they will not let me in." He sat down once again, slightly agitated that he was not allowed in Legolas's room. He knew things that the other healers did not, things that could reduce Legolas's fever and make him well again.

"Oh," Merry said quietly, for he did not know what else to say. _I suppose that means I cannot go in there and see him myself either. Aragorn is so upset about this._ "Aragorn-" He was cut off when the door to Legolas's room opened and a man stepped out.

"Lord Aragorn," the man began.

"Yes," Aragorn replied, rising from his seat and approaching the man. "How is he?"

"Very ill, my lord," the man replied. "He is unable to even eat broth, unable to keep anything down." The man looked quickly over his shoulder and then back at Aragorn. "He…wishes to see you, very stubborn he is."

Aragorn smiled a little at the comment and nodded. "Thank you." He walked forward with the man, leaving Merry in the hall by himself. Once in the room, he looked to the other healers. They got the message right away, and left him alone with Legolas. He approached the bed, and looked sadly down upon the elf.

"E-Estel," Legolas barely whispered. His voice was raspy and dry. He was struggling to breath it sounded like, and his face was flushed from the fever. He turned his head as best he could to look up at Aragorn with pained blue eyes.

Aragorn knelt down next to the bed. "Mellon-nin, I am here." He put his hand on Legolas's forehead, frowning when he realized his fever had not reduced any.

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Aragorn again. "My…father."

"He will be here by midday," Aragorn said softly, stroking Legolas's blonde hair to calm him a little. "He knows you are injured, he will be glad to see you awake."

Legolas nodded a little, then coughed suddenly. He stopped once Aragorn wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "E-Estel, I…cannot eat…I'm sorry."

Aragorn carefully set him back down on the bed and fixed the blankets on him. "I know something that will help, mellon-nin." He quickly went over to where the healers kept all their supplies. After gathering a few things, he mixed them all into a steaming pot. Not long after, he produced a bowl of pale green liquid, which he brought over to Legolas. "Mellon-nin, try and drink this, it will help you to feel better."

Legolas sat up to the best of his ability and drank some of the liquid. He quickly made a face and pushed away the bowl. "Aragorn-"

"Legolas, please," Aragorn pleaded. He sat back once he got Legolas to drink the liquid. Not only would it help to reduce his fever, but it would help him sleep as well. He heard Legolas had a rather restless night, the fever had kept him up many hours after Aragorn had left. _He must have known I would worry if he was ill, so he did not show it. I should have known better that he would try something like that_.

"Aragorn?" Legolas looked at him questioningly. "Something…troubles you?"

Aragorn looked at him and sighed. "Legolas…why did you not tell me you were ill last night?"

Legolas looked at him, guilt written all over his face. "I did not want to alarm you."

Aragorn looked away momentarily. "It alarmed me this morning when I woke up and found you were very ill." He looked back at him sadly. "I could have helped you last night, Legolas, and you would not be ill right now."

Legolas looked away in shame. "Goheno-nin, Aragorn…I did not mean to upset you."

Aragorn sighed. "I am sorry too, I did not mean to be hard on you." He reached over and hugged the elf. "But promise me you will not do it again?"

Legolas nodded into his shoulder. He suddenly yawned, and realized whatever Aragorn had made him drink was making him sleepy. "Aragorn…"

Aragorn pulled away and set Legolas back against the pillows. "Rest now, mellon-nin. I will send your father in when he arrives."

Legolas nodded slowly, closing his eyes. He was quickly asleep.

Aragorn rose and looked him over one last time. He finally turned and left the room. The other healers were waiting outside the door, and they stared at him expectantly when he shut the door behind him. "He sleeps, let him be for now." He waited until all the other healers had left the hall before resuming his seat on the bench. He looked around and realized Merry had also left. All he could do now was wait until King Thranduil arrived to see Legolas

--

King Thranduil arrived on his horse, followed by several other elves. Once he entered the kingdom, he was greeted warmly. The stablemen led his horses to the barn while he proceeded up to the castle. He was met first by King Théoden.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness," Théoden said, shaking Thranduil's hand.

"The pleasure is mine," the elf replied, smiling a little. "I am here to see my son." He looked over Théoden's shoulder and spotted Aragorn emerging from the building. "Estel, Im gelir ceni ad lin." He approached Aragorn and hugged him.

"King Thranduil, your son waits for you," Aragorn said quietly.

Thranduil saw the sad look in Aragorn's eyes. He nodded slowly. "Take me to him." He followed Aragorn through the hall and to Legolas's door. He entered the room behind Aragorn and closed the door behind him. He gasped at the sight of his son on the bed. He approached him slowly, kneeling down next to the bed and taking his hand in his own. "Legolas, ion-nin."

Legolas's eyes fluttered open and he looked to Thranduil. "Ada," he said weakly.

Thranduil smiled a little and lightly brushed Legolas's cheek. "Ion-nin, man mathach?"

Aragorn stood back and watched the father and son carry on a small conversation in elvish. He saw the sad look in Thranduil's eyes and knew it must be hard to see Legolas like this. Sure, he had seen him injured before, but nothing like this. He soon realized the conversation had ended, and Thranduil was placing a now sleeping Legolas back on the bed. "Namarie, Legolas, le melon." He looked up to Aragorn and smiled sadly. "We should allow him to rest now."

Aragorn nodded and led Thranduil from the room. "I will show you to your room, your Highness." He started off down the hall, Thranduil close behind him. _I pray to the Valar that Legolas is well again soon_.

--

Later that evening, Aragorn was taking a stroll across the grounds to calm his nerves. He not been in to see Legolas since Thranduil arrived, and was curious about his condition. He reached the top of the stairs, and realized Thranduil himself was standing by the ledge looking out into the distance. He approached him and stood next to him.

"I spoke with the hobbit," Thranduil said quietly, looking at Aragorn. "He is a charming young fellow…he told me of his cousin and Legolas."

Aragorn nodded. "He told me he believes he is to blame for Legolas becoming injured and for Pippin's death."

Thranduil looked at him in shocked confusion. "But how? He was not there."

"He fought with Pippin before he was taken…he never got to tell him he was sorry." He looked down at the ground. "He is so very upset with it all."

Thranduil nodded. "Hebo estel, Aragorn, things will get better. I believe-" He stopped suddenly and looked out into the distance, completely focused on something.

Aragorn looked at him in concern. "Your Highness, what is it?"

Thranduil looked at him in worry. "Trouble brews…something's wrong."

**TBC**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and the corny ending to it. Longer and more improved chapters will be up once I get back from Mexico. Until then, review!**


	13. Risk

**Wow. Sorry it took so ridiculously long to get this chapter posted. I finally started college and have been a little behind with things. But here is chapter 13, hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review!**

Risk

Aragorn scrambled through the halls, shouting orders to anyone within earshot. A battle was coming. Tranquil had seen the orcs marching towards Rohan. Just enough to overtake the castle. Aragorn had men running all over Rohan to recruit others for battle, and send women and children to safety.

"Why can't I fight as well? I'm very well trained with a sword!" Eowyn argued with Eomer as he prepared for battle.

"It's your duty to help protect the women ad children," Eomer replied, much calmer than Eowyn. "They need you, you serve more purpose there than on the battlefield." He didn't give Eowyn a chance to fire back; he quickly stalked off to find Aragorn.

Aragorn was very peeved that Legolas could not be moved to a safer place. "What if the castle is stormed?! He could be killed!" He fought with one of the healers outside of Legolas's room.

"He is too ill to be moved, my lord," the healer replied shakily, obviously afraid of Aragorn. "It will cause him too much pain to lift and move him. The room will be heavily guarded, it is safe for him to stay."

Aragorn wrestled with the idea for a moment of so before finally agreeing. He entered Legolas's room and sat down by his bed. "Legolas, melon-nin."

Legolas's eyes fluttered open. His fever had not been reduced much since this morning, and he was still very weak. He looked at Aragorn in concern. "Aragorn, what is happening?"

Aragorn lightly brushed Legolas's hair with his hand and frowned. "Orcs."

That was all Aragorn had to say for Legolas to get the message. He frowned and struggled to sit up. "Let me fight."

"No," Aragorn said firmly. "You're too weak, it's too much to risk. The room will be guarded, you will be safe-"

"Aragorn my father-"

"Legolas, no!" Aragorn exclaimed. He looked down at Legolas, who was staring back in simple shock. "I will not let you get hurt again." He pulled Legolas into a hug before the elf had a chance to speak. "I will see you when the battle is over, I expect you will be unharmed." He quickly got up and turned to leave the room, trying very hard to ignore Legolas calling him. Once he was in the main hall, he was immediately greeted by Merry, who was in full armor and carrying a sword. "Merry, this battle is not for you, you will help guard Legolas's room."

"But Aragorn, I must do this!" Merry exclaimed, his eyes wide and pleading. "For Pippin…"

Aragorn knelt down and took Merry by the shoulder. "Then protect Legolas for Pippin." He got up and hustled out the door, leaving an angry Merry behind. He rushed out to find Eomer in front of their army. They matched the orcs, and looked prepared for whatever was coming at them. He looked out over the sea of silver armor and swords before turning to Eomer. "It's time, is everyone ready?"

Eomer too looked out over the army before nodding to Aragorn. "We will storm them when they reach the top of the hill, they should be lower by then. We have sections of the arms on the left and right of them as well, they will come up behind and to the side of them once they reach the peak." He looked at Aragorn. "The elf, he is safe?"

Aragorn frowned slightly and nodded. "He is unhappy that he is not able to fight as well. It is in his nature to be in battle." He looked away and located Thranduil coming towards him.

"The army is well prepared," Thranduil said, approaching Aragorn and standing next to him. He looked at him, slight sadness in his eyes. "Legolas…how is he?"

"He is angered that he cannot fight with us," Aragorn replied quietly. "He is very noble, my lord."

Thranduil smiled lightly in return. "You are his closest and most valued friend, Estel…you must return to him. He trusts that you will return to him in one piece…I do not know what he will do without you and your friendship." He looked down momentarily and frowned. "I do not like seeing my son in such pain."

Aragorn rested his hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "He will be well again soon, and I will be by his side." He looked out, noticing the orcs drawing closer and his army growing restless. "It is almost time, we must fight."

In the castle, Merry could hear the cries and shouts of the men outside, waiting for the orcs to come upon them. He was agitated, and still angry that Aragorn had not let him fight for Pippin. He was positioned outside Legolas's room with several other guards. He was startled slightly when one of the guards tapped him on the shoulder.

"You would be better off in the room with the elf," the guard said, staring seriously at Merry. "It is good to have extra protection in the room, and it will be safer for you as well."

Merry looked appalled, but was not willing to argue at the time. With a loud huff, he stomped past the guard and entered Legolas's room. He tensed slightly, realizing he had not yet been alone with the injured elf since his return to Rohan. He quietly walked over to the bed, noticing that Legolas was in a restless sleep. _I should not wake him; I will just stand by the door and wait. _He turned to go back and take his position by the door when a weak voice caught his attention.

"Merry?"

Merry turned and looked down at Legolas, who was now awake and staring up at him. He was very pale and sick looking, also very tired looking and weak. He looked up at Merry with sadness in his eyes. Merry stepped closer to him and swallowed lightly. "Legolas?"

Legolas smiled weakly and continued to look at him. "You…are not out fighting with Aragorn and my father…you are a good swordsman, I know." His voice was so weak and quiet that Merry could barely hear what he was saying.

Merry frowned and nodded. "I was positioned here to help protect you…in case the castle is stormed."

Legolas moaned slightly in response, as he was too weak to nod. "You are…fighting…for Pippin…I see it…in your eyes."

Merry shivered slightly at the mention of Pippin's name. He could only nod dumbly, for he could not form words to speak at the moment. "I…am fighting for you as well, Legolas. I promised Aragorn I would keep you safe." He could not believe he was telling the elf this. The elf that had so many times saved him from the unspeakable danger. Now that elf was lying broken and helpless in a bed, and it was now his turn to protect him. He suddenly felt proud, and stood a little taller.

Legolas once again smiled weakly. "Thank…you."

Merry was a little surprised when Legolas said this. He slowly reached for his hand and squeezed it, saddened by the elf's weak response. "I promise, Legolas…I'll fight for you and Pippin."

Legolas leaned back against the pillows. "I'm…so tired, Merry."

Merry nodded and let go of Legolas's hand. "Rest. I will be by the door." He watched Legolas close his eyes, and then quietly stepped towards the door. Even through the heavy wood, he could hear the battle raging outside the castle. He prayed Aragorn was safe. He was a little scared, but he knew he had to be strong for Legolas. _I will not let him down…not like I let Pippin down. I'll keep him safe if it is the last thing I do!_ He stood tall and proud, ready for anything that would burst through the door.

Aragorn quickly took down three orcs in one swipe of his sword. He spun around and too out two more. Once they had fallen, he quickly glanced around. He found Eomer and Thranduil, practically fighting back to back, taking out orcs in every direction imaginable. He was pleased that their plan had worked, they had two regiments come up behind the orcs and take them by surprise. They put a significant dent in the orc army, but they were losing men as well. They were holding the orcs back, letting them nowhere near the castle. _Good, that means Legolas is safe._ He quickly dove back into battle, coming up alongside Thranduil as he broke away from Eomer. "My lord, the orcs seem to falling back!" He had to shout over the noise in order for Thranduil to hear him properly.

Thranduil glanced at him over the shoulder briefly before decapitating another orc. "We are greater in number due to the side attacks we planned. If we continue at this pace, we should have them overtaken in no time." He lunged for another orc and stabbed him, flinching at the horrible shrieking sound the creature made as it crumbled to the ground. He turned to face Aragorn, a look of determination on his face. "We must try to-" He was cut off by a sudden uproar coming from behind them. The two men whirled around to see orcs rushing the stairs of the castle. Somehow they had managed to fight back the men.

Aragorn stared in terror as the orcs rushed the doors of the castle, breaking them down instantly and plowing inside. _No…Legolas._

Merry looked up, startled by the sudden burst of noise outside the door. Once he heard the men's screams and clashing of swords, he knew the orcs had broken into the castle. _This is bad…I hope Aragorn and the others are ok._ He jumped suddenly when there was a loud banging on the door. An ax quickly chopped through the door, showering Merry with bits of wood. Merry took a stance with his sword. He didn't know how many orcs were going to come at him, but he was prepared. _This is for you, Pippin…and you too, Legolas. _

The door suddenly fell in and three orcs charged into the room. They all looked down at Merry and laughed maniacally. "The little Halfling all by himself, that's not very nice. Oh well, we'll try not make it too painless!" The orc who spoke lunged at Merry, sword drawn.

Merry was about to attack, but was suddenly knocked out of the way. He looked up in shock as Legolas charged past him and pummeled into the orc. He quickly pulled out his elvin knives and cut at the orcs.

The orcs fell quicker than they had charged in. Merry sat up and looked at Legolas, who was hunched over and panting in the middle of the fallen orcs. "Legolas?!"

Legolas looked over at Merry and smiled weakly. "Had…to….for…Pippin and…you." He suddenly crumbled to the ground, dropping his knives and hitting the floor with a thud.

"LEGOLAS!" Merry screamed, bounding forward to where the elf lay unconscious on the floor. He pulled him into his arms and shook him lightly. "Legolas! Legolas, please wake up! No! Wake up!" Tears came to his eyes and he looked down upon the broken elf. He had broken his promise to Aragorn; he failed to keep Legolas safe. He put his hand on Legolas's forehead, gasping when he realized how high his fever was. He jumped slightly when the elf stirred and moaned in his arms. "Legolas?"

Legolas barely opened his eyes, trying hard to peer up at Merry. He opened his mouth, struggling to talk. He dropped his head back down, momentarily squeezing his eyes shut. He finally opened them again and looked up at Merry. "Tell…Aragorn," he barely whispered.

Merry swallowed hard and looked down at him. "T-Tell him what?"

Legolas sighed in pain. "Tell him….I'm sorry." He dropped his head back down and blacked out.

Merry shook him gently, terror suddenly falling over him. "NO!" He couldn't believe it; he didn't think it was possible. Legolas was dead.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one should be longer. Don't know when the next chapter will be posted, as I have a lot of schoolwork and a football game coming up. So review, please!**


	14. At the End of the Day

**NOTE: Apologizing again for not updating this story in forever. I am in college and, being an education major, have a shitload of work. Also, band is taking up 3 out of my 5 days, and half my weekend. Whenever I get to go home, I just like to spend time with my family, not on my computer. I am not trying to be mean or lazy, but I appreciate it if I stopped getting private messages telling me to update my story soon. I'm glad that you all like the story that much, but please understand that my schoolwork comes first. So here is the next chapter, review please. **

**Translations (there are a bunch):**

**Man mathach? – How do you feel?**

**Im maer – I'm well**

**Hebo estel – Have hope**

**no ce ammaer ab lu thent – May you be better soon**

**Im gelhir ceni ad lin – I am happy to see you again**

**Avo acheno! – Don't look back!**

**Drego – Flee!**

**Avo 'ostol – Fear not**

**Le hannon a tholel – Thank you for coming**

At the End of the Day

Aragorn sighed and looked around him. Hundreds of dead orcs littered the ground, many strewn amongst their own men. Rohan had won the battle, the castle was saved. Aragorn shielded his eyes from the setting sun as he looked for Thranduil. Spotting him by a group of elven warriors, he quickly approached him. "Lord Thranduil, man mathach?"

"Im maer, Estel," Thranduil replied, turning to face the ranger. He followed Aragorn's gaze around the fields, his expression unreadable. "Many brave men have fought today, Aragorn. They have done a fine job keeping this city safe."

Aragorn nodded. He was just about to say something when he sensed Thranduil stiffen next to him. He turned to face him, noticing his expression had to turned to one of fear and anguish. His gaze had turned toward the castle. "My lord, what troubles you?"

Thranduil turned to face Aragorn, his expression unchanging. "I fear something has gone terribly wrong within the castle."

Aragorn looked at him in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him. "Legolas," he barely whispered. He turned and quickly sprinted towards the castle, praying to the Valar he was not too late. He ran past soldiers, not even slowing when Eomer called out to him. He raced up the stairs to the castle and burst through the doors. He tore down the hallway to where Legolas's room was. He stopped short at the sight in front of him.

Merry was kneeling down on the floor, Legolas's body wrapped tightly in his arms. The elf was not moving, and Merry's body was shaking with sobs. The two were surrounded by several dead orcs. He looked up when he noticed Aragorn. "A-Aragon!"

Aragorn felt his heart drop and he rushed to Merry's side and dropped to his knees. "Merry, what happened?!" he exclaimed, practically pulling Legolas from the hobbit's arms.

Merry wiped away tears and continued to stare at Legolas's deathly pale face. "The orcs the…they killed the guards outside the door…then they just…barged in and they were going to kill me…but L-Legolas, he…he was there suddenly and he killed them…then he just…collapsed and…and he said to tell you he was…sorry." Merry looked away in shame after he had finished telling Aragorn the story.

Aragorn frowned and held Legolas's body close to his own. "Legolas, mellon-nin…wake up, please. The battle is over, we have saved the castle. It is safe for you now. Please, you must wake up." He gently shook the elf, tears welling up in his eyes when he got no response. "Legolas…no."

Merry bit his lip, looking down in shame. "Aragorn, I…I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect him," he said in a small voice. A tear escaped down his cheek and hit the floor. _I'm such a failure, first I let Pippin die, now Legolas._ He put his head down and cried lightly.

"Merry, it is not your fault," Aragorn said quietly. He looked up when he heard scuffling at the end of the hall. He frowned once more when Thranduil appeared around the corner. He nodded to the king, then carefully picked up Legolas and carried him into the room. He set him down once more on the bed as Thranduil's servants cleared the orc bodies from the room. He stared at Legolas's still form, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Estel?" Thranduil asked, appearing at his side.

"This cant be!" Aragorn cried out, falling to his knees. He practically threw himself onto Legolas and sobbed. "He can't be gone, he simply can't be!" He looked up at Thranduil through the tears. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

Thranduil knelt beside Aragorn and took Legolas's hand in his own. "Ion-nin," he began quietly. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, still clinging to Legolas's hand. "Hebo estel…no ce ammaer ab lu thent."

Aragorn watched Legolas as Thranduil muttered several more things in Elvish. He wanted so badly for the elf to wake up and tell him it was all a joke, that he did not die protecting the castle. He briefly peered over his shoulder at Merry, who had quietly entered the room. The hobbit looked tired and extremely miserable, and it pained him. He looked back when Thranduil put his hand on his shoulder.

"Estel, he is waking up," Thranduil said quietly, eyeing Legolas.

Aragorn held his breath as he watched Legolas. He sighed with relief when the elf stirred. He backed up a little to let Thranduil closer to his son.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment before spotting Thranduil. "Ada," he barely whispered, his voice weak and hoarse. He clung tightly to Thranduil's hand as he struggled to move. He finally noticed Aragorn standing off in the corner, and he smiled weakly at him. "Estel," he said, almost as quietly as the first time.

Aragorn smiled lightly, tears brimming in his eyes once more. He slowly approached Legolas's bed and knelt down, taking his hand in his and squeezing it. "Mellon-nin, Im gelhir ceni ad lin." He brushed some stray hairs from Legolas's face. "I was afraid you were gone."

Legolas frowned and weakly squeezed Aragorn's hand. "I'm…ok."

Aragorn nodded and smiled a little. He leaned over and gently hugged Legolas. He then stood, turning to see Merry. The hobbit was standing in the corner, looking rather shocked. He motioned for him to come closer. "He is ok, Merry, its ok."

Merry swallowed and slowly approached the elf. He stopped at the side of the bed and stared down at Legolas's pale face. "L-Legolas?"

Legolas smiled up at him, his eyes only half open. "Merry…are you…ok?"

Merry nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Legolas's face. "Yes. You…saved me." He looked away as if he were ashamed. "Aragorn…I…I want to go see Pippin for a while," he said quietly.

Aragorn frowned slightly at Merry's saddened mood. "Ok," he said, quietly dismissing the hobbit from the room. After he left, he turned back to Legolas. "Goheno-nin, Legolas. He has been…very upset since we discovered Pippin's body."

"He needs time," Thranduil said, noticing the look of sadness that crossed Legolas's face when Aragorn told him the news. "I shall leave you two alone for now." He stood to leave, lightly kissing Legolas's forehead quickly. "I will go and speak with King Théoden and discuss the damages done."

Aragorn nodded and watched the king leave. He took a seat next to Legolas's bed and helped the elf into a sitting position. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Legolas shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut briefly due to the pain. He looked up at Aragon, his eyes still tired. "Just your company…tell me about the battle."

Aragorn nodded and looked down. He didn't want to see Legolas's sad and pained eyes. "We vastly outnumbered the orcs, but many of our men were killed. The castle was safe for the most part. No orcs got past your room." He looked up at Legolas, sighing slightly. "Why did you do it?"

Legolas looked at him in confusion. "Do what?"

Aragorn hesitated for a moment. "Fight the orcs," he said quietly. "You were in no shape…you have easily been killed."

Legolas frowned and leaned back against his pillows. "I have already let Pippin die, Aragorn. I was not about to let Merry die as well."

Aragorn sat up and stared out the window. "He could have protected himself, he-"

"No, Aragorn," Legolas said rather harshly. "He was outnumbered, he could have been killed." He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"You could have been killed as well," Aragorn said. He looked back at the elf. "Legolas-"

"I'm tired, Aragorn," Legolas said quickly, frowning at his choice of words.

Aragorn took that as a hint that he was not wanted around at the moment. He nodded and turned away. "I will let you rest for now."

"Estel," Legolas said, looking to Aragorn.

"I'll return later to see how you are," Aragorn said, opening the door. He hesitated for a moment before stepping out and closing it.

Legolas frowned and sighed. He gently turned on his side facing away from the door, a tear escaping down his pale face. He hadn't meant to get angry and send Aragorn away. He wanted his company; he didn't want to be alone. "Estel…goheno-nin," he whispered before quickly drifting off into a restless sleep.

Merry once again sat alone in the room that Pippin's body rested in. He sat by the edge of the bed and stared at his cousin. He had spoken earlier that day with Eowyn about getting the body transferred back to the Shire for a proper burial. _He would want to be home where we grew up. He always loved it in the Shire so much. _He swallowed back tears as he sat there in silence. He had stopped talking after it finally hit him that Pippin would not be able to answer him. He was also feeling regretful for leaving so suddenly after discovering that Legolas was alive. _I hope he is not angry with me. _Merry was grateful that Legolas had saved him, but he was also depressed that he could not have taken the orcs on by himself.

He eventually got up and paced the room. He had it memorized, even in the dark. He also never ventured far from Pippin's bed, assuming it was out of fear of losing him once again. He thought long and hard about the day's battle, hoe Aragorn had not let him fight. _Perhaps he made me stay in Legolas's room because he feared he could not protect himself? _He was curious as to why Aragorn would trust a small hobbit with such a large task. _He may just think I am too small and weak to fight in the fields. _He frowned at the thought, and changed the direction of his pacing.

He now wondered if Aragorn was still in the room with Legolas. He wondered if he was angry at the elf for protecting himself and not letting Merry do it. _I could always go and see. _He turned to leave, once more looking over Pippin. He was running out of valid excuses to stay in the room longer than necessary. He closed the door behind him and strolled down the hall. He was almost at Legolas's room when he spotted Aragorn sitting on a nearby bench, a pained expression his face. _Did he have a fight with Legolas? Perhaps I should not bother either of them. _He turned and walked back down the hall. He spotted Eowyn in the main hall, looking over the bodies of the fallen men that had brought to the castle. "My lady?"

Eowyn looked down at him and smiled sadly. "Merry…the wives of these men must be informed of their husbands' deaths…would you please come with me?"

Merry looked around at the fallen men and found himself nodding. He felt Eowyn take his hand and pull him away gently. He was willing to do whatever it took to make himself feel useful once again.

nightfall

Aragorn walked quietly back into the castle. He had just finished helping cleaning the bloody mess of bodies and weapons from the fields. He was tired, but he had one more thing to do. He felt terrible for walking out on Legolas earlier when he knew he needed him to be there. He had to go and apologize to the elf, to make things right. At the end of the day their friendship and Legolas being ok was all that mattered to him at the moment. He walked quietly to the elf's door, hoping he would not wake him.

He quietly entered the room, dimly lit by a torch in the corner. He expected the elf to be asleep, so he was a little surprised when Legolas turned on his side. "Legolas, mellon-nin, are you awake?"

Legolas gasped suddenly, and Aragorn quickly realized the elf was having a nightmare. "No! No, please! Avo acheno! Drego!" Legolas began thrashing around in the bed, sheets flying in all directions.

Aragorn sprinted to his side and took hold of the elf. "Legolas! Avo 'ostol, I am here." He clung to the elf, repeating calming words in Elvish in the hopes of calming him down. It worked, as eventually Legolas stopping yelling and collapsed into Aragorn's arms. Aragorn held him tightly, being careful of his injured shoulder. "Legolas…are you awake?"

Legolas sniffled lightly and looked up at Aragorn. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Everything is ok now, you were having a nightmare," Aragorn said, still hugging him. He eventually set him down gently on the bed and covered him up again. "I will stay for a while if you wish."

Legolas nodded and looked up at him. "Le hannon a tholel, Estel. I am sorry I angered you earlier."

Aragorn frowned and took Legolas's hand in his own. "It was not your fault, mellon-nin. I should not have gotten angry about you fighting the orcs. I know you were protecting Merry."

Legolas looked away towards the window and frowned. "It was the only thing I could do."

Aragorn frowned at the elf. He knew he was referring to Pippin. He continued to watch Legolas, noticing when he tried to hide a yawn. "Perhaps you should sleep some more, I'll stay here for a while."

Legolas nodded slowly, leaning back against the pillows. "Thank you, Aragorn."

Aragorn smiled lightly and sat by the edge of the bed. "Sleep well, my friend," he whispered as Legolas quickly drifted back to sleep. He watched over his friend, thanking the Valar that he was ok.

**TBC**

**Ok, so that might have been a slightly dumb way to end the chapter, but since I keep getting messages about it I kind of sped through the chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but please review.**


	15. Home

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I was spending time with my family over my first winter break from college. As a heads up, this is the second to last chapter of this fanfic. Thanks to you guys that stayed with this story for the whole run, even though it was my first and I waited ridiculously long to post updates. Hope you liked the story, and here is to chapter 15!**

**Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín – May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.**

Home

Aragorn paced through the rooms, making sure everyone was packed and ready to go. It had been close to a week since the invasion of Rohan, and everything was finally cleaned up and back in order. Aragorn thought back over the events of the past few weeks as he came to stand in front of Pippin's room. He opened the door to find Merry standing beside a small, hobbit-sized coffin, which contained his cousin. "Merry?"

Merry looked at Aragorn and smiled sadly. "I get to take him home today, to the Shire," he said quietly. He looked back at the coffin and frowned. "Frodo and Sam will be saddened when they return…Pip, he…he wasn't supposed to die." He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Aragorn crossed the room and gathered Merry into his arms. "Merry, listen to me. You must be strong, for Pippin. He would not want you to live with this grief forever."

Merry nodded and wiped away his tears. "I know."

Aragorn nodded and stood. "There will be a wagon arriving shortly to help get him back to the Shire. The rest of us will ride on horseback."

Merry nodded and looked up. "Legolas?"

Aragorn smiled a little. "He wishes to join us in the Shire for a while before returning to Mirkwood. He is well enough to ride with us." He turned his head at the sound of rustling in the hall. "I have to finish preparing the horses. Guards will arrive to handle the coffin. Once Gimli arrives in the main hall, join us in the stables." With that he left Merry and walked down the hall to the outdoors. He wanted to go see Legolas, but he knew Thranduil was taking care of him for the time being. He quickly sprinted to the stables to prepare the horses for the trip.

Aragorn finished expressing his thanks and farewells to the others in the castle once everyone was situated on the horses. A he waited for Thranduil and Théoden to finish talking, he kept peeking over his shoulder at Legolas. He was making the elf ride with him out of fear of him weakening and falling from the horse. He frowned when he noticed the elf looked rather pale, and he had lost some weight as well. He quickly smiled lightly when Legolas looked over at him and smiled a small smile. He turned his attention back to Thranduil as he approached him. "Are we ready to go?"

Thranduil nodded and walked beside Aragorn to the horses. "I have some important issues to attend to in Mirkwood, will you please keep Legolas with you for a while?"

Aragorn smiled slightly and nodded. He was glad to have Legolas in his care for a while; he felt the need to watch over the elf until he was completely healed. He might even follow him back to Mirkwood when the time came. He finally cleared his throat. "We should begin, we can find a good place to make camp for the night." He peered around at the horses. "The horses will need rest and we will too."

Thranduil nodded and walked off to his horse, which was surround by several others and their elven riders. He spoke briefly to them in elvish before mounting his horse. He turned once more to Aragorn. "Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín." He smiled lightly before steering his horse off in the direction of Mirkwood, the other elves following closely behind.

Aragorn sighed slightly and turned back to his own group. Merry was riding on the wagon alongside Pippin's coffin. Gimli was also on his horse, and was speaking to Legolas about the old dwarf caves of Moria. Legolas was listening, smiling every once in a while and answering him. Aragorn finally reached them and mounted his horse, carefully positioning himself behind Legolas. "It's time to go, we can make camp throughout the night. We should be in the Shire in good time." He looked up at Legolas. "Are you sure you are alright? We can put off traveling for another day or so."

Legolas shook his head. "I am fine, Estel." He smiled tiredly at Aragorn.

Aragorn finally nodded and peered back at Merry, who seemed lost in hi own train of thought. "Ok then, let us set off."

**TBC**

**Ok, only one more chapter after this. I apologize for this one being so short. Reviews are cool, and thanks again to all you readers who stuck with this story the whole time. Thanks muches!!!**


	16. Namárië

**Has it really been over a year that I've updated this story? Sorry about that. This is actually the last chapter. Reviews?**

**Elvish: **

_**Tiro na i ninniach vanui**_** - Look at the beautiful rainbow**

_**Namárië**_** - Farewell**

_**Noro go hûl, bado go Eru**_** - Run with the wind, go with God**

_**Goheno nin**_** – Forgive me**

Namárië 

It had been a slightly dreary day in the Shire. The rain had passed though, just in time for Pippin to be laid to rest. Merry stood right up next to the small coffin and simply stared down at it. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He knew he had to say his last good-bye to his friend and cousin. He placed his hand on top of the coffin and sighed. "Bye, Pip...I'll see you again some day. I love you." He swallowed as his eyes filled with tears. He turned away and took his seat again near Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

Aragorn looked down at the hobbit before rising from his seat. He too approached the coffin. He looked down at it, given that he was much taller. He felt that he hadn't known Pippin long enough to give a proper good-bye, but he decided to give it his best. "You were a brave and noble hobbit, Pippin," he started. "I will remember our adventures, and I will tell everyone of your bravery. "_Namárië, _my friend."

Aragorn returned to his seat and peered over at Legolas while Gimli went up to give his final tribute to Pippin. Legolas looked distraught, of course, and Aragorn was slightly worried about him. He placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder, causing the elf to look over at him. He wasn't sure what to say to comfort the elf, so he simply looked at him. He was relieved when Legolas gave him a small smile.

Once Gimli returned to his seat, it was Legolas's turn to stand. He approached the small coffin and looked at it for several moments before saying anything. "Pippin, my good friend. We had many rough journeys, and I hope you can forgive me for failing you. I too will tell tales of your bravery to all my people. "_Namárië_, Pippin. _Noro go hûl, bado go Eru, Goheno nin_." He returned to his seat by Aragorn.

The remainder of the funeral did not take long. Afterwards, mostly everyone went their separate ways to mourn for Pippin, while others stayed together. Gimli had gone off with Merry to try and comfort the hobbit. Aragron took to walking around the Shire to explore. He soon came upon Legolas, sitting on a hilltop and looking out over the side. "_Mellon-nin_, what is wrong?"

Legolas looked up at him and then back to the sky. "_Tiro na i ninniach vanui, Estel. _It is beautiful."

Aragorn sat down next to the elf and looked at the rainbow as well. "It is over now, Legolas," he said calmly, not looking at his friend. "He is at peace, he cannot hurt anymore. You must find a way to move on."

Legolas frowned and looked over at Aragron. "I know, _mellon-nin_, but I find it difficult to forgive myself for this. Had I only tried harder to protect him-"

"Legolas, you were injured and unable to even move," Aragorn interrupted him. "There was no possible way you would have been able to protect him." He reached over and placed his hand on the elf's shoulder. "Merry does not blame you, nobody blames you. You must forgive yourself."

Legolas sat for a few moments before finally nodding. "I will try, Aragorn, but it will take some time."

Aragorn gave him a small smiled and then hugged him. "I will be by your side, _mellon-nin_, as long as you need me."

"Thank you, Estel," Legolas said over his shoulder, hugging his friend back.

"Now, let us go and find supper," Aragorn said lightly, helping the elf to his feet.

Legolas smiled a real smile for the first time in a while. "Ok." The two friends walked down the hill together, secretly knowing that it was going to be ok.

**END**

**Thank you for reading and sending all the reviews. Garo arad vaer. Eruraina. **_(Have a god day. Gianna)_


End file.
